


Liaisons

by spacebiotics



Series: Bad Moon Rising [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Injury, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Ownership, Unhealthy Relationships, Vampire Upgraded Connor | RK900, Vampires, Werewolf Gavin Reed, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacebiotics/pseuds/spacebiotics
Summary: Nines and Gavin get ready to entertain a team from the DPD for the evening.Another oneshot for my vampire Nines and werewolf Gavin.Roughly follows from previous oneshots in this series but can be read as a standalone.Again, please heed the tags.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900 & Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Bad Moon Rising [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739935
Comments: 14
Kudos: 37





	Liaisons

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning about Nines in this.  
> He isn't nice. He is manipulative. He controls Gavin.
> 
> If you've read my previous oneshots in this verse, you'll probably know and expect that. If you're a new reader, please heed all the tags and this note (my beta said that he's worse than Bad Decisions Nines in some aspects, if that gives you any indication)
> 
> And Bones, if you read this, thanks for beta'ing these two stink furries <3  
> (and for the better title)

Gavin was in Nines’ spacious bedroom, standing in front of his floor to ceiling mirror, wearing a tight, form-fitting black button down the vampire had gotten him. 

He was head to toe in black; tight black dress pants, smart black dress shoes. As he fiddled with the shirt around his neck, he could feel how expensive the fabric was. 

Nines clearly wanted to show off _everything_ this evening.

Gavin eyed himself in the mirror; gaze travelling over his muscles, his broad shoulders, the shirt doing everything to accentuate his features, before it finally stopped on the collar that sat flush on his neck. Black leather and highly polished steel, it matched his outfit perfectly. 

He wouldn’t be surprised if Nines had planned his entire outfit around the fucking thing.

His face pulled into a slight grimace as he managed to slip a finger under the collar and gave it a quick tug, careful in making sure he didn’t touch the metal he’d spent hours cleaning prior.

Gavin had been pressed and cleaned and was dressed up like a goddamn fucking turkey. He absolutely despised entertaining. His grimace soured into a glare as his mood slowly crept up on him, his lip beginning to curl the longer he stared at himself in the mirror. Gavin could feel a growl forming in the back of his throat, was just about to throw his version of a tantrum, when a voice spoke up from somewhere behind him.

“Ah, ah, ah… _Behave_.” 

There was enough warning in that voice that Gavin’s arms immediately dropped to his sides, the man biting down his temper as he bowed his head.

“Good boy.”

Gavin felt Nines come to a stop close behind him. He could smell the expensive shower gel underneath but the sharp cologne the vampire was wearing made his nostrils sting. They caught each other’s eyes in the mirror and Nines shot him a smile as he deftly rearranged one of his cufflinks. “I got you something else.”

That was enough to make Gavin turn and give Nines his proper attention, shooting the vampire a frown as he watched that smile quickly turn into one of the fucker’s trademark smirks. 

Nines quickly turned on his heel and walked over to the side of his bed. Gavin craned his neck and watched as he stooped over and picked up a sleek black box from a bag. Just as Nines was about to turn, Gavin snapped his attention back forward, bowing his head once more to avoid meeting the vampire's gaze in the mirror.

He heard the lid open and the distinct crinkling of tissue paper as Nines got whatever it was out of the box. And just like that, Gavin felt the vampire at his side again. 

“Arms out.”

Gavin so desperately wanted to lash out, to fight back because he had some inkling as to whatever it was Nines had with him. He could feel that itch under his skin. 

“I can see those wheels turning in that head of yours, Gavin. I’d be careful if I were you.” 

The werewolf grunted, but nevertheless stayed quiet as he raised his arms, catching Nines’ sly expression in the mirror as he did. His eyes drifted to the thing the vampire had in his hands.  
  
_A fucking corset vest._

Gavin could see it was black, save for the blood red piping that ran along the edging and ribs. There was also intricate red stitching and he could just about see the red silk that made up the lacing on the back. 

So there’d be no fucking doubt as to who owned Gavin during their entertaining this evening. 

He felt Nines slip it on. Gavin quickly did up the little blood red clasps on the front and felt as it was pulled tighter and tighter to his body as the vampire tied and pulled the lacing behind him. It took all of five minutes before it had been pulled as tight as it would go.

It forced him upwards into a proper posture so Gavin couldn’t slouch. It cinched in his waist, framing his ass and his shoulders even more; it highlighted the parts that Nines wanted people to see, but also acted as a constant reminder for Gavin to be on his best fucking behaviour. 

That he was there as a wolf. Nines’ wolf. And he’d be wise to remember his place. 

The vampire walked around him, hands settling on his hips as he stopped in front of him. Gavin glared as Nines so clearly studied him, watching as the vampire bit his lip slightly as his cool grey eyes roamed over him, clearly impressed with what he saw.

That sense of ownership and control always managed to placate Nines’ mood; swap his usual indifference for a twisted benevolence.

“It’s a full moon tomorrow... You’re going to behave for me tonight, aren’t you?” 

The vampire practically purred out his question, Gavin could hear the fake honey to his voice. He knew that Nines was testing him, to see if he’d bite back. 

It was true that the closer it got to a full moon, the more a werewolf fell prey to the curse that ran through their blood. They got angrier, more willing to bite as the animal instincts that always crept along their veins really started to dig in their claws. 

But Gavin knew Nines’ game, knew that as much as he’d love to lash out, that it wasn’t worth the confrontation. Nines always had all the power and the vampire had trained him well, so Gavin softened his glare and bowed his head.

He heard the vampire let out an amused huff before he felt a hand underneath his chin, felt soft fingers curl around his skin, _Nines’ skin was always so fucking soft_ , before they suddenly gripped tight and tipped his head back up, forcing Gavin to look Nines in the eye. 

He saw that dangerous, predatory glint in the vampire’s eye, but didn’t avert his gaze. The moment drew out and Gavin felt a few of Nines’ fingers slip down and come to a rest on top of his collar, watched as that look in his eyes morphed into something wholly more carnal. 

Nines loved the goddamn thing around his neck, even though he would never openly admit it.

It made a funny feeling settle in Gavin’s gut. Not exactly lust, but something that craved after the relationship and contact that they used to have before their dynamic changed overnight. Before Nines knew Gavin was a werewolf, before he got collared. 

Sure, they had sex now, but it was nothing soft. Nothing gentle. It was always hard and fast and angry; fangs were bared and blood drawn, it was violent and it matched their changed relationship perfectly.

The really sad part, though? That darkly animalistic part to Gavin, the one that Nines had goaded and nurtured, it _liked_ the blood and the violence. It craved that heady and fucked up high that went hand in hand and the vampire fucking knew it.

He felt Nines’ grip tighten ever so slightly before the vampire eventually drew back, straightening himself out as he smoothed down his own suit with a hand. That lustful expression had completely disappeared, his face already settled back into its usual unreadable stoicism once more. His silver-grey eyes were nothing but cold. 

“The team from the DPD will be here soon, you might even remember some of them. This has been years in the making, Gavin, the clan are finally getting their foot in the door.” 

“Who?” 

Nines had been organising this meeting for years; a painstaking back and forth between his clan and the DPD, the last solely human organization within the city, working out a deal that was supposed to symbolise human and vampire finally working together as equals. 

Really, Nines just wanted to start cementing his influence in the last place that had previously been off-limits to his control. 

The DPD were to offer up one of their senior officers for turning and Nines was to send some of his top clan members for training, to become some of the first vampires within the force. It was a mutual exchange to move forward into a new era of cooperation.

The officer was to act as liaison between the force and Nines’ clan because humans were _always_ more liable to trust if it was someone they knew.

“Hank Anderson.”

The name shot through him like a bullet and stopped Gavin dead in his tracks.

He met Nines’ cold eyes in the mirror and the smirk on his lips was cruel. Of course he fucking knew that Gavin would know members of the team that were coming tonight. 

It might have been months upon months since he had to forcefully abandon that life. 

Months upon months of having his humanity slowly beaten out of him, months of slowly being turned into an animalistic killing machine, of being the wolf Nines wanted. Of forcing himself to forget his old life, but how the fuck could Gavin forget that?  
  
Hank, Tina, Chris, Allen, Fowler… Those people had been his colleagues. His fucking friends.  
  
They didn’t even know why he had disappeared. They didn’t even know he was here. 

“I want you downstairs in twenty minutes, wolf. Do _not_ be late.” The warning in Nines’ voice was unmissable.

DPD’s finest were being entertained by his clan for dinner, with the hopes of having Hank Anderson turn and be an official liaison. On the night before a full moon. 

A sour feeling settled in Gavin’s gut as he watched Nines fiddle with a cufflink one last time and leave after a minute without so much as a backwards glance.

If there was a God, they must have a really fucked up sense of humour. That, or the universe must really fucking hate him.

Anger itched along his veins, his temper bubbling just below the surface, but it ultimately fizzled away, leaving something hollow behind. A vacant feeling sitting in Gavin’s chest as he stared at himself in the mirror.

He didn’t know how tonight was going to go.

He didn’t know how Hank would react to seeing him. He didn’t know if he’d see anyone else he knew. How they would react. Would they be happy to know he was alive or would their happiness be momentary? Melt away once they realised he was a werewolf? For some reason, in this world, werewolves were nothing but hated. They were always painted as the monsters that lived under your bed. 

Vampires hated werewolves, it was something that dated back centuries. A feud that was almost ingrained into blood.

They were the sub-species that were on top, even above humans, so of course they dictated the status-quo. It didn’t matter that vampires fed off humans or that vampires hated them as much, just as long as you were not a werewolf.

Would Hank be the same? Be just like every other vampire once he turned and treat him like a piece of shit?

They never saw eye to eye whilst he was on the force anyway, but the uncertainty that was swimming in his gut was worse than knowing if his friends _did_ hate him. 

Gavin fucking despised it. 

He set his jaw. His hands curled into fists, his nails digging into the sensitive flesh on his palms for just a second, his thoughts swirling and swirling in his head before he turned on his heel. There was no point in lashing out, no point in breaking things or lingering on Nines’ bed. It would make him feel better now, but wouldn’t be worth the fallout later.

Gavin made his way through the various halls, keeping his head down as he passed numerous clan members. He could feel eyes following him; the corset he was wearing kept him upright, constricting his movement and acting as a reminder to _behave._ Acting as a constant reminder of his place. He could feel his cheeks burning, but Gavin bit his tongue.

Five minutes later and he was downstairs, standing by Nines’ side, waiting for the team from the DPD. 

“Sleeves rolled up to your elbow, all those scars… Dressed in that corset perfectly and you’re even wearing that cologne I got you… _Fuck_ , you look good.” The vampire murmured in his ear. 

“I feel like an animal on display.” Gavin answered roughly in response. 

“That’s because you are. You’re _my_ animal display and no one here tonight will forget it.” Nines purred, his voice all honey.

The vampire pulled back and the look he shot Gavin’s way made an electric itch creep up his spine; it played to that _dark_ part of him, the animal that enjoyed all of this and Nines knew it. 

A flush crept along Gavin’s cheeks as the vampire smirked at him, but he just steeled his expression and averted his gaze. “Pretend all you want, but I know you like this, Gavin. If you behave… I’ll reward you later.”  
  
Just like every other time, the werewolf eventually bowed his head and Nines let out an amused huff through his nose. “ _Good boy.”_

Gavin just grunted out a noise of resignation. 

He was honestly surprised that Nines was managing to keep his hands to himself and off the corset he was wearing. Just like how the vampire fucking liked the collar that sat flush around his neck, Gavin knew Nines thrived off this type of power, the kind of control such things granted him. 

Anything he could use to make sure people knew Gavin was his, Nines would use. 

They heard the commotion from the other room, voices that were getting closer and Nines immediately settled into what Gavin called his ‘entertaining but bored’ mood, his ‘I’m better than everyone and am only here on pretense’ mood.

His back went straight, his posture stiff and the coldly disinterested expression on his face was at odds with his sharp grey eyes that were _constantly_ watching, that predatory twinkle in them never failing to make Gavin’s skin scrawl. 

“As leader of the Stern Clan, I bid you welcome.” The meticulously well-spoken and fake tone Nines used made Gavin duck his head.

“ _Leader of the Stern Clan_ ”, he heard an overly gruff and familiar voice mock, “I thought we were friends enough now that you could just say, ‘Hello, I’m Nines’, you fuckin’ asshole.” 

_Hank_. 

Gavin heard the man laugh, heard him pull Nines into a hug and clap him friendly on the back. He heard Nines _reciprocate those feelings._ It made a funny feeling curl around his stomach because he knew that if he were still thought of as human, Nines would treat him like that too.  
  
It could have been his hand that Nines was shaking. His body pulled into that hug-

“And I’m _sure_ you all know Gavin.” 

Everyone fell silent as Gavin finally braved pulling his eyes from the floor. 

He straightened his head and set his jaw. He could see Hank, Tina, Fowler and a couple of beat cops he didn’t recognise all standing in front of him. They were wearing their dress uniforms and there were five pairs of eyes all intently focused on him. 

He saw Tina’s sad eyes, saw Hank’s gaze harden the longer they stood there. Saw everyone take in and process his similar yet changed appearance.

The fresh scars on his face that cut through his left eyebrow and ran down over his eye, his broad shoulders and built physique, the corset that was wrapped tight around his frame, the collar around his neck-

“You have to believe us, Nines… _We didn’t know_.” Fowler finally broke the silence.

The worry in the man’s voice made a bitter feeling rise up in Gavin’s gut.

 _It seems he had his answer_. 

Now that he was a werewolf, the humans in his life didn’t fucking care. Nevermind he’d been missing for months, just as long as they didn’t face any punishment for potentially knowing he was one and doing nothing about it

Vampires and humans had a weird sort of truce, in that regard.

Nines was one of the more benevolent clan leaders in Detroit towards humans, as long as they kept their heads down and followed the rules that had been established centuries ago; turn in or shun any potential wolves, they were left well enough alone. 

Even though Nines craved power, would do anything to make sure that he had the most at all times, he was a stickler for tradition. 

He followed the old treaties; made sure his clan stuck to very specific feeding spots and followed the rules. Nines had even ushered in a new era of cooperation, it was how him and Gavin had met years ago. It was why the DPD were here tonight, offering Hank to Nines for turning. And on the surface, it was why he _despised_ werewolves.

Overly fake laughter met Gavin’s ears and it set his teeth on edge. He could feel his temper start to bubble beneath the surface and his hands curled into fists at his sides. 

“Don’t worry, Captain… You’re safe. Nobody did. This wolf was a clever one, wasn’t he? He even managed to fool me for a time.” The tone with which Nines answered managed to ease the tension that had settled over everything.

There was laughter again, from both parties this time, as Gavin’s eyes met Tina’s.

The sadness that was still there managed to dampen his temper. He swallowed his anger and his hands slowly relaxed, an almost vacant expression on his face. The laughter seemed to melt away as his best friend held his gaze, a small smile starting to form on her lips before Gavin broke away and lowered his head once more. 

The rest of the evening without a hitch.

Besides it not being worth the consequences, the corset that constantly dug into Gavin’s ribs acted as that reminder of what Nines wanted. For him to _b_ _ehave._

He knew his place as Nines' clan entertained; they wined and dined, talked, laughed, joked and all the while; Gavin kept to the fringes. He kept his head down and only spoke when spoken to and when the time for the turning came around, it went relatively smoothly.

Gavin lingered near the remaining humans, sure it was Hank they were making a vampire, but a vampire was still a vampire and fledglings especially were known for their hunger. That insatiable appetite for blood that plagued them within the first few weeks until they learnt to get their cravings under control was almost as infamous as the more alluring parts to vampirism.  
  
His muscles were taut, his body on alert; Gavin was ready to spring into action at a moment’s notice, but Nines wasn’t stupid, he had prepared. 

Blood bags were on hand, more as a token gesture whilst the DPD were still there, because _everyone_ knew Hank would have to feed off a fresh blood source for it to even make a dent in the hunger he felt. 

Hank lasted for another hour. Another hour before Nines told Fowler, Tina and the other two humans to leave. 

Before they left though, Tina marched over and pulled Gavin into one of the tightest hugs she could muster. She slipped a piece of paper into his hand, curling that hand into a fist for him as she clapped him on the back and leant up to his ear, “I’m glad you’re still alive. I miss you. Call me,” is all she whispered before she pulled back. A small weary smile on her face.

That hopeful look he saw in Tina’s eye though had the first genuine smile gracing Gavin’s lips all evening. 

But he watched as Tina got to walk away, watched as she got to leave this world he was trapped in behind and the smile that was on his face quickly disappeared. 

The door only just clicked shut behind them when Gavin was tackled off his feet without warning, pinned onto the ground by a strong body. A hard knee on his back kept him there as he felt two powerful hands grip tight on his left arm and before Gavin knew what was happening, he felt a burning sharp pain in his wrist. Afterall, he was technically the only viable blood source in the room. His lips curled into a snarl, a roar of agony sitting low in his back of his throat.  
  
_Fucking Hank was feeding off him._

The fledgling would have stopped pretty quick when he realised it was wolf blood he was drinking, but Gavin felt as fangs ripped through his flesh as Hank was pulled off from on top of him. 

“Gavin, I’ll deal with you later.Upstairs, to my room.” Nines’ voice cut through everything without effort.

Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes as he pulled himself up from the floor, cradling his wrist as he stayed crouched on the floor. He’d need stitches. Gavin wasn’t sure if it had been a threat that had left Nines’ mouth or if the vampire was genuinely going to help him. 

Pain started to cloud his judgment, started to play to the wolf in his blood.  
  
His fangs were bared in warning as he slowly stood himself up. He held his arm close to his chest; he was weak, exposed, there were too many vampires and-  
  
“ _Now._ ” 

The warning caused the growl in his throat to die as quickly as it started. Gavin caught Nines’ eye and the cold expression he was met with caused him to bite down his anger. Made him remember his place.  
  
_Behave, behave, be-_

Gavin slowly turned and made his way towards the stairs, gingerly pulling himself up by the banister as pain coursed through his arm with every heartbeat. 

He was just a werewolf and in Nines’ world, he’d always come second. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still unsure if I want to try and work this verse and these two into a full length fic, so for now, these oneshots will do!
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
